The Colbert Report/Episodes/EpGuide/Episode 445
Production Info Intro On The Road With Dr. Colbert * St. Paul * New Orleans * Atlanta Hartsfield International Airport ** Member of TSA to legally perform cavity search ** apologizes to employees of Cinnabun, they should keep their frosting where people can find it * St. Paul * Dr. Colbert missed a great party ** Palin had some monshiine made from distilled elk marrow ** Mitt Romney let down a hair * come balloons are left over * St. Paul ** Taste of the Yucatan at Tejas! Recap Of The RNC's Final Day * Lindsay Graham ** utter a lie that has never been uttered before: thank God for Joe Lieberman *** play Black Sabbath's War Pigs backwards * Cindy McCain ** one of 7 stages that she owns * John McCain ** may have a new stylist ** more boring that watching paint dry, Dr. Colbert would know because he painted his screen so he didn't have to watch * gave the speech in front of another greenscreen, that people could use to put something more exciting behind him ** Oetzie * John McCain is always prepared ** met an pig at the Iowa state fair *** on day one * protesters tried to disrupt the speech ** the crowd chanted USA to drown out dissenters * Brit Hume reminded everyone of the potential disaster ** mishap at Madison Square Garden *** Dems nomintaed a balloon and dropped Jimmy Carter * Andrea Mitchell ** was lost among the balloons The Colbert Report Better Know A District Update * Lynn Westmoreland ** called the Obama's "uppity" *** when asked to clairfy, he really meant uppity * Dr. Colbert proclaimed "What a cracker!" ** Dr. Colbert's saltine has no intelligence * give it uppity to Lynn Westmoreland ** replay his Better Know Footage from June 14, 2006 * even after 2 years, still cannot name the ten commandments Interview * David Paterson ** called your excellency * governor of New York, it's been 100s of years, why can't we just call it "York"? * last time, the NY governor got into some trouble ** nice to know him * nice guy ** may have to crack a few heads * says Democrats have toughened up since 9/11 **but not two republican parties * didn't want to sound like John McCain by answering a question with, "I don't know" * the basic difference between the party's messages ** free market would kill health care ** deficit ** not helped businesses * believes the republicans were running Washington ** Dr. Colbert doesn't know * they have something in common ** They don't see race * legally blind ** memorizes all his speeches ** if Dr. Colbert had to memorize all his speeches, it would be "My fellow Americans, God Bless America!" * Spitzer promised to pardon all Stephen's tickets, would Paterson honor that promise? ** He says he doesn't see "traffic" Epilogue * as you no doubt guess the greenscreen footage of John McCain's acceptance speech is on The Colbert Nation web tube. ** Dr. Colbert is off next week, go nuts! Gallery Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Motherload Videos External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments